Life of the Living Dead
by NocturnalOdyssey
Summary: A fun Halloween special. Its a normal day at Blackwell. Or is it? Max and Chloe are faced with a terrifying predicament and they must adapt... by using their knowledge of zombie films? Yikes.


Author's Note: Just a fun story I cooked up for Halloween. No rewinds. Chloe goes to Blackwell with Max and they notice something, very, very peculiar about the students and staff. Enjoy. =P

* * *

"Max? _Maaaxxx?" _A soft whimper entered Max Caulfield's ear.

"_Whuh?" _She groaned, eyes still closed.

"Get your ass out of my face, Max." A somewhat agitated Chloe tried to wiggle from under her.

_Jesus Christ, how long was that fall?!_

"I'm not fucking kidding around Max, we need to get up. Like. Right. Now."

Max slowly opened her sleepy eyes and spotted a group of people shuffling towards them. Max climbed off of Chloe and the two rose to their feet.

"Dude where is my truck?" Chloe's eyes darted back and forth in panic.

"Didn't you spot it _before _we jumped?" asked Max.

"I did! It was right there! I'm not fucking high for once."

Max took a step backwards until her back was against the wall of the school. _We are seriously fucking boned. _

* * *

It all started at around 8:15 AM. Class began for all the students at Blackwell and Chloe and Max were roaming the halls_, less _than excited about the day than usual. Because it was a fucking _Monday. _The weekend was a wild one for Max and Chloe, staying up playing Mario Kart and drinking a _lot _of alcohol. In fact, they made a drinking game out of it. Max had insisted to take just one shot of whiskey but as they say, one turned to two turned to ten. It was out of her character but Chloe had been a _bad _influence. And Max also lost hella games which equaled more shots.

Something was a bit strange today. There sure seemed to be a lot of people hacking and coughing and looking pretty out of it, much like themselves. Chloe was the first to notice and nudged Max and pointed to Nathan Prescott down the hall. He was standing next to the water fountains acting a bit... more off than usual.

"I gotta head over to rich boy." Chloe remarked to Max, unenthusiastic. "I texted him last night before we got wasted and told him I'd bring him his money today."

Max knew she was referring to the marijuana she bought from him over the weekend, still something she refused to touch. "Go ahead, I'll wait for you." She yawned.

"This'll only take a couple minutes." Chloe started a sprint to Nathan, who seemed to notice her. They both walked into the women's restroom to do the deal discreetly. The boy was hacking and spitting in the sink as he walked in.

"You don't look so good. You gonna be okay?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrow while reaching for her wad of 20s.

"I... I'm fine. Must be the flu. Got my money bitch?" Beads of sweat formed on his face as he stumbled over to Chloe.

Repulsed by Nathan's condition, she cringed as she handed him his money. Nathan grabbed it out of her hand, very aggressively. Then, he broke into a fit of coughing and dropped it on the floor. When Chloe bent over to pick up her cash for him, she was tackled to the ground and Nathan started clawing at her. Chloe yelped as she fended him off. The first thing she noticed were the white pupils. No irises and he was now frothing at the mouth. His face was nearing her's as he attempted to bite her nose. Her sense of urgency increased as she finally pushed him off her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She screamed at him. Nathan slowly stood to his feet and reached out to her. Chloe delivered a swift kick to Nathan's genitals, but to no effect.

_Shit... this usually works. _

Left with no choice, she darted out the restroom and met Max talking to Alyssa. Max was confused was to why her friend was in such a panic.

"Max, we have to go. Now."

"We're already late you know." She noticed Chloe panting and wide eyed. "Wait a sec, what's up? You look, uh, paler than usual."

Chloe kept looking back to check behind her. "Nathan Prescott tried to fucking eat me."

"What? Chloe, that's gross." A disgusted Max shook her head.

"No I mean he literally tried to EAT ME." Chloe reinstated. "He just went crazy and attacked me after I dropped his dough."

"O...kay? Is he still in the bathroom? Maybe we should tell Principal Wells?"

"Oh yeah, lets get the principle to expel the gold standard of Blackwell. That'll fucking work." Chloe rolled her eyes. "There's some weird shit going on here. Haven't you noticed?"

Max ruffled her hair and starting looking around the halls. "Well, everyone seems super sick. I just talked to Dana and Alyssa and they were barely in the mood to talk. Even Dana, of all people."

"Wanna bounce? I'm a little weirded out. I could use a hit of a joint right about now."

Max was unnerved that her friend was so jumpy. "Chloe, you know I'm down." She agreed.

The two cautiously walked to the exit of the school. Upon exiting Max noticed something disturbingly bizzare.

_There was a puddle of blood flowing like a river over the sidewalk. _

"Uh, Chloe? Look." She tugged on her best friend's hoodie to get her attention. Chloe's mouth gaped open. Their eyes followed to where the red goopy mess was coming off of. There, on the bench, they saw Samuel, the janitor sitting and pulling out his own guts. Nobody else seemed to notice, or care.

Max screamed. Chloe bent over to throw up. Hearing the sounds of Max's screams, Samuel got up from the bench slowly, and began staggering towards them, dragging his intestines along with him. Max took her friend's arm and began sprinting towards the girl's dormitory with Chloe, dazed, in tow.

They both ran up the stairs and across the hall and into Max's room where the brunette turned around to quickly lock the door behind her. Max fell on the ground, back against the door, exhausted. The two were panting, trying to process what they just saw.

"Max, what the FUCK is going on?"

"I really don't know how to answer that." Max put her hands to cover up her face.

"First Nathan acting rapey and now Sa— did you fucking see that?"

"No Chloe, I didn't see our school janitor rip out his insides and chase us around campus." Max gave Chloe a snide, sarcastic remark.

Chloe sat on Max's bed and whipped out her phone and began texting.

Max was even more confused at the fact she wasn't dialing the police. "Chloe, nows not the time to be posting a status on Facebook. I really think we should call the cops."

"I AM calling the cops. I'm letting step douche know what the hell is happening. Maybe he knows something we don't."

_What the fuck? Chloe actually asking her step father for help and advice. It all made sense. This was truly the end of the world_, Max thought.

After not receiving a text back, she dialed him. No answer. "Fuck me, we are in a world of shit." She began pacing nervously waiting for a response.

A thought entered Max's head, trying to piece together just what was going on. "Do you remember 28 Days Later?" Max almost didn't want to bring it up.

"No Max, you watch too much movies. We aren't in a movie or video game. This is real life. There has to be a perfectly justifiable reason for all this. She shot back, denying that they were now in a world of rabid... zombies.

Max opened the curtains and looked outside and saw the chaos unfolding outside.

"I mean, I think this sort of speaks for itself."

"FUCK. THEY _ARE _ZOMBIES." Chloe was accepting Max's insane theory. Then, a boom at the door made the pair jump. Chloe reached for a lamp on Chloe's desk and got in a battle stance. Max grabbed a pencil. Looking down at what Max had in her hand, Chloe quietly but sternly had to question her best friend's weapon of choice. "Are you serious right now?!"

"It was the first thing I could grab. I'm sorry." Max reiterated. The booms were getting more aggressive, until the door finally flew open. They both shrieked in terror as the infected Samuel entered the room. Wasting no time, Chloe struck first, knocking the janitor to the ground and began savagely beating him with the lamp. It broke in her hands as Chloe scooted away from his body. She looked up at Max who was almost catatonic from watching Chloe give a brutal beatdown. "Why didn't you back me up?" Chloe stood up and looked down at her bloody work.

"Oh gee, sorry, I'm not used to murdering people, Chloe Price."

"As far as I'm concerned he's already dead." Stressed out, Chloe reached in her pocket for a pack of her cigarettes and a lighter.

_Either Chloe is hyped on adrenaline or she's already in shock. _

Putting a lit cigarette to her lips, Chloe kicked it to make sure Samuel wasn't moving. She turned from him and in Max's troubled eyes. "I can't believe I just killed someone." She took a drag from her cigarette.

Noticing her shaking, Max walked over to her to rub her back and console her. "First time for everything, right?" Max joked. That surprisingly got a laugh out of Chloe. They both couldn't believe what had just happened but deep down they knew, it was only the beginning.

Max walked Chloe over to her bed so that they could get their bearings, but as they sat down, an arm reached for Chloe's ankles. Samuel wasn't finished with her yet. A scream echoed through the dormitory halls as she began stomping at kicking to get his prying hands off at her.

"LET HER GO!" As a reflex to save Chloe, Max took her pencil and drove it into Samuel's eye as hard as she could, causing him to let go. The infected Samuel was finally dead. The two, shaken up, curled up on the bed and started crying in disbelief.

"I can't believe this is actually fucking happening." Chloe's voice could barely say that sentence. Her throat was damaged from screaming.

"Me neither." Max took a deep breath. She was almost hyperventilating from anxiety.

"Th... thanks for saving me. I guess I shouldn't have talked shit about your pencil huh?"

"That was my favorite pencil." A sneer formed on Max's face. "I guess you can say he got erased." Jokes were the only thing they had to make light of the horrible predicament they were in.

"You're so dumb." Snickered Chloe.

Their laughter turned to fear. They heard the sound they didn't want to hear. Footsteps. The footsteps of many, on the other side of the hall.

_Heading. Right. Towards them. _

"Shit SHIT I think they heard us." Chloe panicked. Max walked out of the door and peered around the corner to notice a group of students, now technically 'zombies', closing in on them. "What the hell do we do?!" Her voice cracked.

Chloe looked around the room and ripped off the curtains off the window. Looking down below, she assessed the fall. 1 a half stories at most. Noticing her truck, her plan was for the two to make a break for it and speed home. This was their only options. Time was running out.

"You're not suggesting we seriously—-" Deep down Max knew where this was going.

The punk girl interrupted. "We jump."

_Fuck. _


End file.
